Finding Vigo Skaar or Vigo Skaar finding me?
by Fritzy1999
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What if Amy had left James and Hannah by the road to wait for Alexander and continued with her plan to find Vigo and stop him herself? What if instead he found her? Will Amy save herself from the man that terrorizes her Chicago or will Alexander lose the only women to make him feel like a man? NOTE: I do not own The Vampire Stalker Allison Van Diepen does!
Alexander called me just as the last traces of sun drained from the sky. I knew he was checking up on me, so I didn't answer. I had my mission tonight, and I didn't need him to help me carrying it out. It was freeing and frightening all at the same time.

-

-

-  
I could feel my heartbeat getting louder as I got farther away from the crowds and the police.  
Suddenly I noticed two people crossing the street towards me.  
A guy and a girl, deep in conversation. I froze.  
The guy was blonde, but he had bold, striking features, nothing like Vigo's smooth, innocent face. Broad-shouldered and tall, he had a unique style with his long coat and leather boots.  
I felt a prick of recognition.  
The girl beside him had porcelain skin and a halo of blond hair. She wore a simple brown coat tied at the waist, with a white dress extending to her knees.  
Before I could process it, I found myself hurrying up to the couple.  
"James? Hannah?"

-

They stopped in their tracks and stared at me.  
"What did you say, girl?" she asked.  
"you're James and Hannah right?"  
They looked at each other. "Alright who might you be?" James inquired.  
"I'm Amy, a friend of Alexander's."  
James eyes went big, and then he smiled.

-  
"Good God, do you know where my cousin is?" James asked, his handsome features etched with worry.  
"I have his number. I can call him right now."  
They both looked shocked when I pulled a cell phone out of my pocket. I got Alexander's voice mail. "Hi, Alexander. Your cousin is here and he wants to talk to you. Call me back."  
"Any notion of where he could be?" Hannah asked.  
I looked from one to the other, knowing that I could trust them.

I said that Alexander was probably searching for Vigo in he sewers. James made a comment of how it was just like him.  
I then stated that they found the portal, which led the two of them to explain how they really came across it by accident.

-  
My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it. Before I could say anything, Alexander shouted, "Where are you?"  
"Downtown, with James and Hannah."  
"Do not joke with me. Tell me exactly where you are."  
'Hang on."  
James took the phone. "Cousin! You have no notion how worried we were about you. I am glad you are keeping well."  
Alexander's response contains some choice cures. James put his hand over the receiver ad looked at me. "Forgive him. He's overexcitable."

 **(no longer follows book, point onward is my own added scene you have been notified)**

I grin slightly at the remark, but frowned in thought. _If I stay here Alexander will force me to go home and all my hard work to sneak out and find Vigo myself will be pointless_.  
I bite my lip and looked around the area, then back at James and Hannah who seemed to be watching my Chicago in wonder.

I clear my throat to grab there attention. "Yes? Amy was it?" Hannah asked.  
"I'm heading out, would it be to much of a favour to ask you both to not let him follow or tell him where I've gone?" I asked hopefully.  
They both give me confused looks and then raised an eyebrow at each other.

"Where exactly are you going Amy? And what do I tell Alex when he inquires where you have gone?" James asked with little concern.  
"Where I am going isn't important, can I trust you both to not let Alexander follow me?" I insisted.  
James sighed and Hannah's face was etched with concern, but both relented. "Alright, just be careful. Vigo knows you are important to Alex."  
I nod as a grim confirmation, and mumbled, "That is exactly why he can't know."

I walked past them quickly ignoring their calls and the rev of a familiar blue Civic. I turned the corner and stopped, leaning my back against the cold stone I listen to Alexanders shout of recognition to his cousin.

Everything else was faint, until Alex started shouting and cursing his cousin for letting me leave. I bite my lip before pushing myself from the wall. I continued on my journey down the empty and quiet sidewalk, periodically looking down any dark alleys and listening for other sets of foot steps.

My phone started vibrating again, puling it out the screen light up showing Alexander's number, sighing I clicked the do not answer button and saw that the time was 11:30.  
Shouldn't Vigo be out and have caught a victim or two by now? I questions silently to myself. Once more my phone vibrated, and at the same time a trash can in the alley behind me fell over. I froze.

I didn't answer the phone but slowly gripped my mace and turned towards the noise. At first glance I only saw shadows and a tipped over trash can.  
A cold hand grasped the wrist holding the mace and chilled breath ghosted on my neck. My heart stopped and the breath in my lungs left them quickly.

"Didn't Alexander ever scold you for going out at night by yourself?" The voice of Vigo Skaar sent goosebumps to crawl onto my skin.  
"Maybe he did, I just tend to have a nasty habit of not listening." My voice filled with sarcasm. He let out a dark chuckle.  
"I like a girl with fire, You are definitely much better then your surgery sweet sister. Now before we find a safe place to converse, let's notify our darling Alexander." Vigo states with heavy mockery towards Alexander.

Vigo slipped his hand over mine ad pried my stiff finger scoff my vibrating phone, flicked it open and held it to his ear. His face was close enough for me to hear the call as well.  
"Amy where are you? How daft can you be for going out alone tonight when you know full well Vigo could find you!"

Alexander's bold voice range from the receiver and I felt Vigo smirk into my neck. I whimpered, it was loud enough for Alexander to here.  
"Amy are you alright?" His voice thick with concern.  
"Amy at the moment can not come to the phone Alexander." Vigo stated with a sly grin.

Alex spewed very colourful words at Vigo while at the same time demanding to know where we were. "You harm her in anyway Vigo and I swear to God it will be the bloody last thing you will ever do."

Vigo laughed loudly into the receiver. "Make your threats Alexander, but I am tired of this silly cat and mouse game that is being played between us."  
"Agreed."  
"Glad we are on the same page, now come and find me Vampire stalker or I'll be the last face Amy will ever see." With that Vigo hung up.  
His grip tighten on my forearm. With out saying a word he dragged me away into the night. I looked behind me in hopes to see Alexander their dashing to save me.

I was wrong.  
He wasn't there. Only Vigo and I's footsteps echo off the cold pavement, leaving my body hollow and empty.


End file.
